Republic Pictures
1st Logo (1957-1959, 1966) RP1984.jpg RP1985.jpg Nicknames: The Bald Eagle, The Bald Eagle in the Sky Logo: On the same cloudy background, we see the same bald eagle. Below it, the words "REPUBLIC PICTURES", in a slightly different font from before, and in a more orangish color, fly at the bottom of the screen. No sun is visible in the logo. Variants: 1. On some movies, the word "Presents" would fade in below the logo, in a script font. 2. There is also a B&W variant for classic Republic movies, serials, and edited TV movies in B&W. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The company name flying up. Music/Sounds: Silent or the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Extremely rare. It's usually replaced with the current logo. Scare Factor: Low. 2nd Logo (1985-1987) RP1986.jpg RP1987.jpg Nicknames: The Bald Eagle 2, The Bald Eagle in the Sky 2 Logo: Same as the previous logo, but this time, the logo is computerized. Variant: On some movies, the word "Presents" would fade in below the logo, in a script font. FX/SFX: The clouds moving, the company name flying up. Cheesy Factor: The computer effects used are outdated. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie, or none. Availability: Extremely rare. It's seen on some Republic Pictures movies. The "Presents" version appears on Gun Battle at Monterey on Encore Westerns. Scare Factor: Low. 3rd Logo (1987-1990) Nicknames: The Bald Eagle 3, The Restored Bald Eagle Logo: On a sky background, we see the bald eagle from the previous logos (not including the Castle Republic Pictures logos). The words REPUBLIC PICTURES fly up. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The company name flying up. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Appears on some Republic Pictures videos from the late 80s. Scare Factor: Low. 4th Logo (1990-1994) RP1989.jpg RP1990.jpg Nicknames: The Bald Eagle 4, The Restored Bald Eagle 2 Logo: On a blue sky background, we see the bald eagle standing on a mountain with the words "REPUBLIC PICTURES" below. White clouds are also shown at the bottom. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The company name fading in or none. Music/Sounds: A re-orchestrated version of the patriotic fanfare from the 50s. In most cases, the opening theme of the movie, or none. Availability: Very rare. Appears on some Republic Pictures movies from the early 90s. Scare Factor: Low. 5th Logo (1994-2010) Rp1992.png Rp1993.png RP1994.jpg RP1991.jpg Nicknames: The Bald Eagle 5, CGI Bald Eagle Logo: We start with a white cloud background. Then the sky and the clouds disperse, revealing the old view of the Republic Pictures bald eagle, redone in CGI. At the bottom-right is the rock. "REPUBLIC PICTURES", in white fades-in underneath and until 2006, the respective company byline appears below the company name. Bylines: 1994-1995 - A Unit of Spelling Entertainment, Inc. 1995 - A UNIT OF SPELLING ENTERTAINMENT GROUP, INC. 1995-2006 - A Subsidiary of Spelling Entertainment Group, Inc. 2006-2010 - Bylineless Variants: 1. There is also a "60th Anniversary" variant. 2. There is also a still variant. FX/SFX: The camera panning to show the Republic bald eagle. Cheesy Factor: It looks as if they didn't put any effort into this. They make a bald eagle perched on top of a volcano seem boring than anything else. Music/Sounds: A wind blowing effect, followed by a dramatic string tune. The still variant uses the second half of the jingle. Music/Sounds Variant: This logo plastered the Paramount logo on some 1990s-era prints of the Fleischer Brothers' animated Gulliver's Travels. On said prints, the beginning of the opening credits music played over this logo. Availability: Uncommon. It appears on the VHS edition of The Tin Soldier and the remastered version of It's a Wonderful Life. The current bylineless variant was seen on the mini-series The Stand, as well as the DVDs of Freeway and Bound. You can also find this logo on Two-Bits & Pepper. It could also be seen on video/DVD releases of their material through Artisan Entertainment, as well as releases through Lionsgate Home Entertainment. The 1995 byline variant can be found on the VHS release of A Lady Takes a Chance. Scare Factor: Low. Category:Movie Section